Protector
by HeeroWZero
Summary: Relena is being stalked by an assassin. Will Heero and the others be able to find him before he makes his move? Mild language warning through out...very mild in fact.
1. Better Days

# Protector

[By HeeroWZero][1]

Hello there! This is my first attempt at a fanfiction of any kind. Well, that's not entirely true, but it is my first completed one. I'll put disclaimers and notes at the bottom of each section, but there's one thing I need to explain here and those are the text conventions I used in writing this fic. Here they are:

Normal  
_Emphasized_  
*Thought*  
"Spoken"  
~Flashback~

That about covers it. Now, on with the story!

* * *

The group of five friends stepped out of the van and into the damp air. It was going to rain for the sixth straight day. As Relena climbed out of the rear of Quatre's van, she looked up at the overcast sky with a glum expression and closed her eyes.

*The weather certainly has been fitting for the past few days. When will this all end?*

For the past several weeks Relena had been under special guard. The young Vice Foreign Minister had recently received a letter in which a person, who could only be described as a raving lunatic, announced his intention to assassinate her. Upon reading this letter, her brother immediately ordered several Preventer bodyguards to watch after her. Relena, being who she was, argued with him.

~ "Milliardo, I do _not_ need bodyguards!"

"Yes you do! Listen to me, Relena. Whoever this maniac is, he thinks he can warn you and still get away with it.This guy is either _very good at what he does or he has a __very big ego.I am not taking the chance that he's just full of himself! You will __not talk me out of this!"_

Relena scowled angrily at her brother.Her face softened as she realized he was right.

"Alright, fine. But I will not have a bunch of strangers following me around all day."

Her brother thought quickly.

"OK. How about the Gundam pilots? You know them, you're friends with them, and they can protect you. Deal?"

Relena thought for a moment.It might be nice to see them all together again. They were her friends and she did like them, one in particular more than the others. Plus, if the five of them were around, she would probably get to see Hilde, Catherine, Dorothy, and Sally as well. The thought made her smile inside, though she'd never let her brother know.She spoke in a smooth, even tone.

"That's fine. At least I can talk to them."

She got up from her chair and started toward the door.As Relena placed her hand on the doorknob her brother called to her.

"Relena?"

She paused and looked back at him.He smiled weakly.

"Thank you for understanding."

Relena managed a half-hearted smile and walked out the door. ~

That had been nearly three weeks ago.She had at times wondered if this was all just some sick joke, but with her luck it would prove to be all too real.

She felt something brush against her arm and turned to see Heero stepping out of the van to stand next to her.He, of course, had taken it upon himself to be Relena's personal bodyguard.He was with her for as close to twenty-four hours a day as he could manage. During her meetings he was forced to sit outside the conference room until it was over. If he had diplomatic clearances, however, he'd be in the seat right next to her. At night, he had gotten into the habit of watching her from a chair in the corner of the room as she slept. He watched her like a hawk though the entire day. He looked at her now and saw the sad look on her face.

Relena looked back over her shoulder at Heero.He always seemed so calm.She knew from experience, however, that his mind was racing, taking in every sight and sound around him.She hung her head.

"Will this ever end, Heero?"

Heero was concentrating on looking for anything out of the ordinary.He could not see any immediate dangers, but that didn't mean there wasn't anything to worry about.His task done, he turned his attention to Relena's question.

"Everything has to end sometime.It's just a matter of whenand how.I just hope Sally and Wufei can get some information from that letter."

Because Relena's would-be assassin had not made his move, Noin thought it might be wise to start on the offensive and actively search for the crazed individual. To this end, Wufei and Sally had taken the letter and were pouring over it looking for anything that could help. They looked for fingerprints, hair samples, anything. Duo suggested they look to see if the guy sneezed or coughed on the paper while he was writing. Thinking he was joking around, Wufei had nearly throttled him, but the braided pilot pointed out that most people don't think about the traces of DNA they leave when they cough or sneeze and that this guy probably wouldn't have thought about it before putting the letter in the mail. Wufei thought a moment and actually agreed. As crazy and idiotic as it sounded it was worth a try, if only to prove Duo wrong.

With the information they were able to get, Zechs, Noin, Wufei, and Sally were searching around in the Preventers' database to see if they could match a print, DNA pattern, or maybe an MO from another assassination.

Heero continued with his thought.

"If they can come up with something we can stop this guy before he even gets close to you."

Relena looked up at him with the same half-hearted smile she had given her brother. She threw her arms around him, resting her head on his shoulder as a single tear rolled down her cheek. Hesitantly, he put his arms around her shoulders. Her smile widened.

"Thank you, Heero. You may not always bring good news, but at least you are honest."

He squeezed her closer and brought a hand up to stroke her honey-blonde hair. Gently, he pushed her away, wiping her tears from her moist cheeks.

"Let's get indoors."

They started walking toward the manor.Relena kept an arm around his waist and he in turn kept an arm around her shoulders.

Ahead of them, Quatre, Duo, and Dorothy were already at the door.As Pagan opened the door for them, Dorothy punched Duo in the arm. Heero and Relena hadn't heard what he said, but they were pretty sure who it was about.

The pair walked up the steps.Heero stopped to let Relena go first and, after one last look around, followed her inside. Pagan closed the door behind him and walked to Relena.

"Good to see you still safe, Miss Relena.I have a message for you.Your brother just called to inform you that the others have left and are on their way here.They should arrive in about twenty minutes. He also wanted me to tell you that he and Miss Noin would be working late and not to expect them home until after dinner."

"Thank you, Pagan. Is there anything else?"

"Yes. I took the liberty of having one of the maids lay out a change of clothes for you upstairs."

Relena grinned widely. She had been dying to get out of her formal uniform and into something more comfortable. But first, she was going to take a shower. Quickly, she gave Pagan a hug and ran up the stairs. Heero started to follow her, but was stopped by Pagan's voice.

"I also have something for you, Master Heero."

Heero turned to Pagan with a half-surprised look on his face.Both because Pagan had something to tell him and that he'd called him Master Heero.

"I prefer just Heero, if it's all the same to you."

"As you wish, Heero. One of the groundskeepers thought he saw someone lurking about in the garden this afternoon. He said it looked as if someone might have been hiding in the trees at the back of the estate, but he couldn't be sure."  
  


Heero wrinkled his brow. If there was someone there it was most likely the man they were after. And if he was already lurking about here, they didn't have much time before he played his hand.

*Damn it, Wufei! Get me something on this guy! Anything will do.*

He glanced up the stairs in the direction of Relena's room.She would be all right for a few minutes.He looked over at Pagan again.

"Where is this groundskeeper?I'd like to speak with him."

"Of course. This way."

Pagan gestured for Heero to follow, which he did.They passed by the other three, who were talking about nothing in particular.

"Hey there! Hold up a sec, Pagan!"

Pagan stopped and turned to see Duo jogging up to him.

"I don't mean to sound like a jerk butis dinner ready? I'm starvin'!"

Duo rubbed his empty stomach as he spoke the last few words.Heero slammed his palm into his forehead while Pagan let out a small chuckle.

"Yes. The kitchen staff will be serving dinner shortly."

"Great! Thanks!";

"You are welcome."

Duo went back to the others to tell them the good news while Pagan and Heero continued on their way.

* * *

Well, what do you think so far? Yeah, OK. Its pretty boring so far, but I have to setup the story somewhere! Some of the characters are a bit out-of-character, but that's OK. And this is probably one of the few fics that Pagan plays a decent part in! Or, he will...anyway, disclaimers and notes.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Gundam Wing or Perfect Dark (it comes in later...don't worry about it now). They are copyrighted by people who have a lot more money than I do. This was written for fun and for the fans of the series. All ideas concerning the storyline are mine.

NOTES: OK, I'm not entirely sure about the sneezing and coughing thing. If any DNA is left behind after coughing/sneezing it's probably such a small amount that it would be hard to pick up. For the sake of argument, we'll say it is and you can. For those that don't know, MO stands for 'modus operandi' (I think). In plain English it means the way a certain thing is done. Often, when people have to do something multiple times they tend to do it the same way. Essentially, what it's a pattern that is recognizable from one thing to the next. Detectives and cops use this kinda thing all the time to link crimes together.

Comments and criticisms are welcome. Please send them to **[HeeroWZero@hotmail.com][1]** and be sure to include your name so I can get back to you. Thanks for reading!

   [1]: mailto:HeeroWZero@hotmail.com



	2. Cause For Pause

# Protector

[By HeeroWZero][1]

* * *

After talking to the groundskeeper, Sean O'Malley was his name, Heero realized that they had a big cause for concern.

~ Pagan tells me you saw someone in the garden.

Aye, I did laddy!Or, I think I did.I know ya've all been fussin' and frettin' over dear Miss Relena, so I thought it best I tell Pagan about it.

His Irish accent and fast speech made it at times difficult for Heero to follow the older man's words.

You did the right thing.I'd like to ask you some questions about what you saw, if I may.

Aye, shoot.

Heero cringed inwardly at the man's poor choice of words.On the outside, however, the perfect soldier façade was present, letting no feeling or emotion out.

For starters, about what time was it?

Well, I couldn't say for sure.If I had to guess I would say it was about two o'clock.It was about the time I was trimming the hedges in the rose garden.I usually get to that part of the day an hour or so after lunch and today I took me lunch at about noon and went back to work about an hour later, making it one o'clock.Therefore, an hour later would make it about two o'clock.

As the Irishman blathered on with his deductive reasoning regarding the time, Heero's mind raced, thinking where Relena would have been at two that afternoon.Her meeting started at three and he remembered that she wanted to be there early so she could look over some things in her office; but how early?Two hours he thought.Add in the time they needed to drive and that would make her long gone before this guy showed up in the garden.

Alright.Two o'clock then.Now, describe exactly what you saw out there.

O'Malley thought a moment before speaking.

Well, like I said, I remember I was trimming down the hedges and I saw this flash of light, like the sun reflecting off of something metal or glass or something like that.So I turned to look over where it came from, the trees and bushes at the back of the grounds.It was a wee bit far for me to see, but I thought I saw a shadow moving around between the trees.It was gone before I could fetch me glasses.

*Shit!Not good.Not good at all.*

Heero's rage was building inside of him.

*Who does this guy think he is?Does this asshole think he can get away with this?Coming up on the property?Warning us and still coming after her?I don't think so.Not on my watch, you bastard.You won't touch Relena.Not while I'm alive.*

Heero tried to quell his anger before he spoke, but his voice just came out sounding gruff and on edge.

Alright.Thanks.What's your name?

Sean O'Malley.Sean's fine.

The groundskeeper now spoke quieter and more to the point.He was obviously afraid he'd upset the young man standing before him.The youngster had a look about him like it would be a bad idea to cross him.

I need you to do something for me, Sean.I need you to go back out tomorrow and look around where you saw this shadow.Look for trampled grass, footprints, broken branches, anything like that.Got it?

Sure.I'll look around and see what I can dig up.

Heero thought a second and decided he should say something to let the man know he wasn't angry with him.

Watch yourself out there.He may still be around and if he's as good as he thinks he is he won't hesitate to stomp on someone like you or me to get where he's going.

Heero spun on his heel and stalked out of the room, but not before throwing a punch at the doorframe as he walked through it.O'Malley watched the boy's departing back with a disbelieving look on his face. ~

That conversation, to Heero, had answered the question of where Relena was most likely to be attacked.If this guy knew who she was and what she did, then he could easily find out where she was.The fact that he showed up at her home when she was clearly away proved to Heero that his intent was to strike here.But Heero would see to it that he failed.

As Heero reached the front foyer he heard laughter.He looked around for the source.His three friends had apparently decided to move out of the hallway and into the nearby receiving room.Dorothy and Quatre were sitting together on a couch while Duo sat across from them in a large, overstuffed chair.He was apparently recounting a humorous moment involving Hilde, as he mentioned her name several times.

Heero looked down at his watch.The others would be arriving soon.

*I should go get Relena.*

As he walked up the stairs, his mind wandered to the end of his conversation with O'Malley.

*What the hell was that?Watch yourself?So much for trying to ease the guy's fear.I probably scared the shit out of him.Moron!Maybe I should just be a hypocrite.This acting on your emotions' stuff isn't working out.*

Soon after rejoining his friends, they were already on his case about his cold personality.Heero tried to ignore it for a while, but soon came to the realization that if he was going to survive it this peaceful world, he was going to have to change some things.He decided to give it a try and recalled his advice to Trowa.

His friends had just about died the first time he was openly friendly.He remembered Duo tackling him, asking what had happened to the real Heero.Everything seemed to be going well with his new life.He had more fun with his friends, he was laughing more, feeling better, and slowly discovering why he felt strange when Relena was around.He decided it wasn't a bad strange, but rather a good strange.He was more relaxed around her and he liked the feeling.

He sighed as he walked toward her room.

*Some other time.I have more important things to worry about.Like making sure she stays alive.*

He stopped in front of Relena's door and knocked twice.She was probably finished changing, but just in case.He knocked again, louder, when he didn't get an answer.

*Oh, shit!Damn!*

Heero slowly opened the door, making sure not to make a sound.He quietly stepped into the room.The closet door was closed, her shelves and dressers seemed to be in order, and the small lamp on her cabinet was switched on.No signs at all of an intruder, but he wasn't going to take any chances.He silently closed the door behind him and took in the details of the room.Nothing was broken, tipped over, or out of place.Her change of clothes was still on the canopied bed and her shoes looked like they had been tossed across the floor.She'd probably kicked them off, no cause for concern there.Heero thought about that again and placed his hand on the grip of the gun in the familiar place in his waistband.He took three slow steps further into the room before he heard Relena humming.

Heero closed his eyes and visibly relaxed, his hand falling from the gun.He breathed a sigh of relief.

*She's OK.She's safe.Man!I think I'm getting paranoid.*

Heero had to laugh at himself.He was glad Relena hadn't seen him.He probably looked like an idiot.He shook his head and remembered what he had come for.

Heero stopped short as he opened his eyes and saw her standing a few yards away where she froze upon hearing his voice.He felt his jaw drop as he looked at her. Her hair was wet and hanging down on her shoulders, still dripping.She was clad only in a pink towel that barely reached the middle of her thighs and was clinging to her smooth, wet skin.Relena looked at him with a stunned expression on her face.

Heero quickly closed his mouth and turned his back to her as he felt his face and ears begin to burn and turn deep red.

*Stupid!You should have known she was taking a shower!But you walked in on her anyway.Idiot!Stillwhat a great body!The clothes she wears do her no justice at all!*

In his mind he could see her slim figure and felt a renewed redness in his face.He caught himself trying to look over his shoulder as she quickly changed.He snapped his head down, screwed his eyes shut, and made a conscious effort to shake the image of her slender body from his head.

I didn't hear you come in.

Yeah, I noticed that.

Relena laughed at his poor attempt at humor.

Am I hearing things?Was that the great Heero Yuy?Did the perfect soldier just crack a joke?

She laughed some more, still not used to his being more open.He smiled, thankful she wasn't angry with him.

So what did you want, Heero?Oh!I'm sorry.You can turn around now.

Cautiously, he turned toward her.She was wearing the same long-sleeved, white blouse and lavender skirt she had on when they first met on the beach.

*That brings back a few memories.*

As Relena stepped into her shoes and reached to the dresser for her watch, Heero got an idea.He picked up the towel that had been lying on the bed and began to dry her wet hair.She saw him in the dresser mirror and smiled.

You didn't answer my question.

What did you want?You did come into my room for a reason, didn't you?

*Fool!You've been so busy admiring her figure that you forgot why you came in here in the first place!*

I thought I'd see if you were ready.The others will be here soon.

She stood quietly while Heero continued to dry her long, golden hair.

He stopped what he was doing and looked at her in the mirror.

There's something else on your mind

She reached behind her, locked her hands together behind his back, and leaned back against him.Relena looked up at him with a mischievous grin.

and I don't mean me standing around wearing a towel!

Her comment stunned him into silence.He tried to think of something to say, but her face turned serious as she closed her eyes and rested her head on his shoulder.

It's about _himisn't it?_

Heero tossed the towel aside and put his hands on her shoulders.

I can't keep it from you, can I?

I wouldn't want you to.What I _do want is for you to tell me everything, Heero.No matter how bad it is.I need to know what's happening._

Heero sighed.He supposed she would find out soon enough anyway.It would probably be better if it came from him.

I think he was here.One of the groundskeepers thought he saw someone in the trees this afternoon.

He felt her shudder at the words and thought he should say something to comfort her, despite his failure to do so with O'Malley.

Your brother and the others are working on finding this guy.It'll be all right, Relena.I won't let him near you.

Relena smiled genuinely at his reflection in the mirror.

I know you won't.Thank you, Heero.

There was an awkward silence.Heero couldn't think of anything else, so he reached for the towel again.The smile on Relena's face broadened as Heero ran his fingers through her soft, silky locks.He was just about finished when he heard her laugh.

While you're at it, do you think you cold braid my hair as well?

Heero laughed and threw the towel over her head.

Don't press your luck!

Relena pulled the towel off of her head with a mock hurt look.She turned around and grinned widely as she threw her arms around his neck.He stared at her with a stunned expression.

You know, Heero, I think I like you better this way.

The corners of her mouth turned up in a seductive smile.He knew what she was getting at.She had never been what he would call shy about her feelings toward him.And now that he was starting to share his feelings in general

Relena, I-

She pressed a finger to his lips to silence him.

I know it's difficult for you, Heero.I know this is all new to you, but I just can't help the way I feel about you.

He stood motionless as she stared into his deep blue eyes.Relena tightened her arms around his neck and closed her eyes, slowly moving closer to him.Heero's mind went into overdrive.

*Uh-oh.What the hell do I do now?I'm not sure I'm ready for this just yet.I'd kill for a distraction about now.*

As if on cue, someone rapped on the door.They quickly put some distance between them to avoid a potentially embarrassing situation.Relena brushed at her skirt and tucked her hair behind her ear before she answered.

From the other side of the door they heard Pagan's voice.

Pardon me, Miss Relena, but the others have just arrived and the kitchen staff says that they are ready to serve dinner.Shall I send everyone to the main dining room?

Yes, go ahead.Thank you, Pagan.I'll be there shortly.

Very good.Forgive my asking, but is young Mister Yuy with you as well?

Neither Heero nor Relena had moved their gaze from the other.Still watching her, Heero answered.

Yes, Pagan.I'm here.

Ah, good!Miss Sally asked me to relay a message to you.She says that she may have some information for you and would like to talk to you as soon as possible.

Alright.Thank you.

You are very welcome.

They heard his footsteps fade into the distance as he walked away.Relena visibly relaxed.

Well, I guess we'd better get going.

She started for the door, but stopped and turned her head as Heero grabbed her wrist.

What is it?

He gave her his famous smirk.

I haven't braided your hair yet.

* * *

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Gundam Wing or Perfect Dark (it comes in later...don't worry about it now). They are copyrighted by people who have a lot more money than I do. This was written for fun and for the fans of the series. All ideas concerning the storyline are mine.

NOTES: Hmmm, the plot thickens! No notes for this part.

Comments and criticisms are welcome. Please send them to **[HeeroWZero@hotmail.com][1]** and be sure to include your name so I can get back to you. Thanks for reading!

   [1]: mailto:HeeroWZero@hotmail.com



	3. Preparations For War

# Protector

[By HeeroWZero][1]

* * *

Relena followed Heero down the stairs and toward the main dining room.Everyone else was already there, save Zechs and Noin.The group was still milling around while the kitchen staff laid out trays of food on the table.As they walked in, Heero went straight for Sally while Relena stopped and said hello to everyone.

Sally turned from her conversation with Catherine when Heero tapped her on the shoulder.

You wanted to talk to me?

Heero.Yeah.We may have some information coming about this guy who's threatening Relena.

Like what exactly?

Well, I can't say for sure.We didn't get much from the fingerprints or DNA, but Wufei and I stumbled across some similar case files in the database.Zechs and Noin stayed behind to check them out.

How many?

There were at least three or four.Might be more than that.

Heero lowered his head and crossed his arms.

*Three or four?This guy's no amateur.I have a feeling this is going to get worse before it gets better.*

Hey, Relena!Whoa!

Across the room, Duo was admiring Relena's hair.

Nice hair!That braid is perfect!

Oh.Th-thank you.

She blushed and glanced nervously at Heero.Duo followed her eyes.

You've _got to be kiddin' me!Is there anything the guy __can't do?_

Everyone sat down as the kitchen staff finished their duties.Heero, Quatre, Dorothy, Wufei, and Sally took seats on one side while Relena, Duo, Hilde, Catherine, and Trowa sat across from them.The two ends were left empty in case Zechs and Noin got back before dinner was over.They talked as they ate, but everyone generally stayed away from the one topic that had them all on edge.Heero kept a close watch on Relena to make sure she was all right.

*I dropped a bomb on her back there.I shouldn't have told her.I should have just lied.Knowing is going to do her more harm than good.She seems to be taking it well thoughtoo well.*

The kitchen staff took away the plates and uneaten food when everyone was finished.As they wheeled in a dessert cart, a smiling Zechs, with Noin at his heels, strode into the room and slammed a thick file folder on the end of the table.He looked straight at Heero.

Got him!

Heero got up from his chair and picked up the folder.He started looking through the files and pictures while Noin explained.

His name is John Demarc.From what we can tell he's pretty much a freelance assassin.

Duo's jaw fell.

What?!This guy is just doin' it for fun?To put another feather in his cap?

Zechs nodded.

That's what it seems like.From the files we gathered we know he's wanted for four killings and is the prime suspect in a dozen others.

Everyone was shocked into a speechless stupor.They hadn't expected the guy to be quite this experienced.Having read more than he wanted, Heero calmly closed the folder and set it down on the table.

We may have this information now, but I'm not sure we'll have the time to put it to any use.

Zechs looked puzzled.

What do you mean?

Heero's eyes turned cold as he looked at Zechs.

He was here.

Wufei, Trowa, and Duo shot up from their seats.Heero watched as Zechs' face hardened.He spoke in a low growl.

This afternoon.A groundskeeper saw someone moving around in the trees.He wasn't able to make out much in the way of features, but there's little chance it could have been anyone else.

Zechs slowly processed the information.His gaze drifted to the floor as he closed his eyes.

I see.So you're saying he could make his move before we even have a chance to look for him.

Zechs angrily pounded his fist against the table.Heero glanced around the table at the others, who wore somber looks on their faces, and turned back to Zechs.

We're not entirely helpless.He may have his plan and the element of surprise, but we're not without our own advantages.With eleven people we far out number him and most of us have some degree of combat experience.

Noin hung her head.

But still

Trowa, who had been his usual silent self through most of the evening, decided it was a good time to say what was on his mind.

You said it yourself, Miss Noin.A soldier will be rejuvenated when he finds something to protect.'We may not all be soldiers, but we certainly have something, or rather, some_one_ to protect.

Wufei nodded.

I agree.Though it may be his move, we have justice on our side.We must not consign ourselves to defeat so easily.

Everyone around the table smiled and looked at Relena.She sat blushing in her seat while everyone stared at her.After a few moments, Quatre spoke up.

Well, I think that covers the pep talk.Do we have any kind of plan?

Heero instantly turned into the perfect soldier they were all familiar with and spoke in his grating, monotone voice.

First off, everyone stays here tonight.At this point, we can't afford to decrease our numbers.We'll work out some kind of a patrol system and switch off every few hours.

We should probably work in pairs for safety's sake.

Right.Good idea, Dorothy.We'll have three groups keep watch while the other two rest up.Every two hours we'll switch posts.I don't care how you pair up

Heero's gaze turned to Duo.

so long as you stay focused.

Duo ignored the veiled insult and nodded stiffly.Wufei spoke and offered an idea.

We should have some way of staying in contact with each other.

I think there's about a dozen radios in the back of my truck.I'll run and get them.

As Noin ran out, Heero looked at Wufei.

Go with her, just in case.

The Chinese pilot nodded and ran after Noin.

Now that that's taken care of, I think it's about time we issued some hardware.Everyone follow me.

They walked out of the dining room and followed Heero to a hangar-like garage.He led them to the back of his truck and opened the rear cover and tailgate, revealing a simple, wooden crate.Zechs laughed.

So that's where they disappeared to!

I didn't want to go through all the red tape to get them.

Heero explained as he pried the lid off the crate and turned to the group twirling a menacing black pistol on his finger.

These are the Preventer's new Falcon 2 handguns.Simple, light, accurate.Duo, hand these out for me.

Duo handed a gun to everyone while Heero walked to the far end of the garage and set an empty can on the floor.As he came back to the group, he heard Catherine complaining to Trowa.

What am I supposed to do with this?I don't know how to use a gun.I've never even held one before.

Heero grabbed one of the clips from the crate and turned to the group.

Hopefully we won't need to use these, but I'll show you how they work.First, you'll have to load it.Slide the clip into the bottom and pull here to chamber a round.

He demonstrated slowly so everyone could see.

Now I'll show you what these two buttons are for.This one is the safety.It's there so you don't shoot yourself in the foot; it needs to be off for the gun to fire.This button on the grip activates the laser sight.With the laser sight on, what you see is what you get.From there, you just squeeze the trigger.

Heero thumbed the safety off, activated the laser sight, and turned toward the can.A faint red dot appeared on the can before the gun recoiled in his hand.The shot echoed in the cavernous garage as the can flew into the air, hit the ground, and rattled to a stop.Catherine just sighed.

I think I got it, but I'm still glad we're working in pairs.

Heero slid the clip out of the gun and thumbed the safety back on.

That's a good point.When you pair up, make sure one of you knows how to use a gun.

The door behind them opened and Noin and Wufei walked in carrying the radios.

So this is where you guys went.Wufei heard the shot and we came running.Hey!Heero is that a-

Yes!It is!The new Falcon 2!

Wufei jogged over to the truck, set the radios down, and grabbed a gun from the crate.He played with the weight in his hands and aimed at the wall, turning the laser on and off to get a feel for it.

I've been wanting to try one of these, but someone took them from the firing range.How did you get them?

I took them from the firing range.

Wufei's eyes narrowed at Heero, but he smirked and closed his eyes, shaking his head.

I should have known it was you.

Heero shrugged and turned his attention to Relena.She was staring at the floor loosely holding the gun Duo had given her.The look on her face told him that she was tired, but there was something else that bothered him.

*Her eyes are starting to look sad.Damn it!I knew telling her was a bad idea.*

Heero shook his head and rubbed his temples.

Alright.I think it's time we called it a night.Who's gonna take the first watch?

Hilde and I can take one patrol.

Alright, Duo.That's one.

Zechs and I will take one as well.I know I won't be able to sleep anyway.

Are you sure, Noin?

She gave Zechs a nod.

Quatre and I will take the last one.

Heero nodded to Dorothy.

OK.That's three.Wufei, Sally, Catherine, Trowa, you guys get some rest.Switch every couple hours.I don't care how you do it, but no one stays up longer than six hours.Sound good?

Duo took two clips from the crate, putting one into his gun and tucking the other into his pocket.

Sure thing, Heero, but what are you gonna be doin'?

Heero gave him a look that instantly made the braided pilot feel stupid for asking.

Oh, right.

After making sure that everyone had a gun and ammo, Heero handed a radio to one person from each pair.Everyone started silently to their posts or to the bedrooms to get some rest, but Relena stayed behind while Heero made sure everything was locked up.He looked over his shoulder when he heard her shuffle her feet.

I guess you're waiting for me, huh?

She faked a smile.

Can't go anywhere without my protector.

Heero laughed at the thought.It used to be that she chased him around.Now it seemed the roles had been reversed.

Relena stretched her arms and yawned.Seeing how tired she was, Heero took the gun from his back and replaced it in the front of his waistband.He stood with his back to her, leaning over slightly, and looked over his shoulder.

Grab on to my shoulders.

Relena looked at him questioningly, but did as she was told, wrapping her arms around his broad shoulders.She shrieked as he grabbed her legs, hoisted her onto his back, and started walking toward the door.

You're tired.Let's get you to bed.

She smiled at him.

This is really very nice of you, Heero, but I _can still walk._

Don't argue.

Again she did as she was told.As it was, she was too exhausted to argue anyway.She rested her head against his as he carried her down the hall, up the stairs, and into her room.He turned and knelt down in front of the bed so she could sit on the edge.He tried to stand, but Relena still held firmly onto his shoulders.

You can let go now.

Must I?

I'm afraid you're gonna have to.

She reluctantly released her hold on him.He stood and turned to face her, putting a hand on her shoulder.

You go change, OK?I'm going to go check on the others.I'll be right back.

She nodded and Heero left the room, making sure to leave the door slightly open.

* * *

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Gundam Wing or Perfect Dark. They are copyrighted by people who have a lot more money than I do. This was written for fun and for the fans of the series. All ideas concerning the storyline are mine.

NOTES: Alright! Finally, that Perfect Dark reference. For the uninitiated, Perfect Dark is the greatest first person shooter of all time. Well, certainly for the N64 anyway. If you have an N64 and you haven't played Perfect Dark, you haven't lived. At any rate, the reference is in the name of the gun. The Falcon 2 is Joanna Dark's trusty sidearm, only hers is silver. I made mine black because I wanted to. As you can tell from the end here, Heero's starting to like Relena more and more...yay! Just wait for the next part!

Comments and criticisms are welcome. Please send them to **[HeeroWZero@hotmail.com][1]** and be sure to include your name so I can get back to you. Thanks for reading!

   [1]: mailto:HeeroWZero@hotmail.com



	4. Nervousness And Comfort

# Protector

[By HeeroWZero][1]

* * *

In their shared bed, Sally and Wufei were staring nervously at the ceiling.Sally played with her hair while Wufei experimented with the laser sight on his gun.Neither one of them was having an easy time getting to sleep.

Wufei, if you don't stop playing with that laser, I'm going to shove that gun where the sun doesn't shine.

An idle threat, woman.We both know you would never do such a thing.

OK, fine.But still, stop playing with that gun.You're making me nervous.

Very well.

Wufei grudgingly set the gun down on the dresser next to the bed and clasped his hands behind his head as he lay back down.Then he thought of something and looked around the room.

Is there an alarm clock anywhere?We should set it so that we do not miss the switch time.

No, but I set the alarm on my watch.It should be loud enough to wake us up, if we ever get to sleep.

It will have to do then.

Wufei closed his eyes and tried to relax.A few moments later, there was a knock at the door.He sprang from the bed, grabbing the gun and pointing it in the general direction of the door.

Who's there?

It's me.

Wufei relaxed and lowered the gun.He opened the door, letting Heero in.Sally sat up in bed.

What's up, Heero?

Just wanted to check on you guys and tell you what's going on.I just talked with Trowa and Catherine.They're gonna take over for Quatre and Dorothy in a couple hours.They'll stick to the second floor.Duo and Hilde have the first floor covered for now.You guys will take over for them.Zechs and Noin are walking around on both floors.You'll probably come across them at some point.From there, you guys are on your own as far as how you switch.

Alright.Sally and I will be ready in two hours.

Heero looked at Wufei and nodded.

Good.If you guys some across anything get on the radio and let the rest of us know.I told the others as well so if anything happens we'll all know about it.

He turned to leave, but was stopped by Sally's voice.

How's Relena?Is she doing alright?

He looked back over his shoulder at Sally, who was now standing next to Wufei.

She seems alright for the moment.I'm not sure how long she'll stay that way though.I think the tension is getting to her.

He left and started back toward Relena's room.He remained alert, though he was lost in thought.

*This whole mess is going to turn Relena into a basket case.She's been holding back all her emotions.Something inside her is gonna snap.*

He put his hand on her door, but stopped before opening it.To save himself any further embarrassment, he decided to knock first.

It's alright, Heero.You can come in.

To his surprise, Relena was already in bed with the covers pulled up tightly around her.Heero closed the door, making sure to lock it, and knelt next to the bed.He brushed at a stray hair that had fallen across her face.

You alright?

Yes.I'll be fine.Just a little cold and tired.

Outside it had started raining. A loud thunderclap startled the pair; Relena cowered further into the covers while Heero's head snapped toward the window.When the two realized what the noise was they began to laugh nervously.Heero's gaze drifted back to Relena.He smiled softly and kissed her forehead before standing up.

Just get some sleep.You'll feel better in the morning.

She gave him a weak smile as he took his place in the chair in the corner of the room.He crossed his legs, folded his arms over his chest, and stared out the window through the translucent curtains.After a few minutes he heard her voice again.

Shouldn't you be getting some rest as well?How long have you been awake?Sixty, seventy hours now?Aren't you tired at all?

I'll be fine.You just worry about you.

Suddenly, he saw a shadow flash past the curtains.Heero sprang from the chair and leapt toward the bed.He covered Relena's body with his own as he deftly reached for his gun and pointed it at the window.A small, red dot was illuminated on the curtain, but there was nothing there.No shadow, no movement, no sound, nothing.Just the rain.

Heero watched with unblinking eyes until he was satisfied nothing was there.He let out a sigh of relief as he lowered the gun and rolled off of Relena.She was peering out from underneath the covers she had thrown over her head when he'd jumped at her.The sight made him laugh.Seeing his laughing, Relena decided it was safe to come out.

What was it?

The smile disappeared from Heero's face as he became serious again.

Don't know.Apparently nothing.

Relena sighed in relief as Heero lay back on the bed to let his heartbeat return to normal.About a minute later he heard Relena sobbing next to him.

*Bingo.That did it.*

He looked over at her, tears streaming from her closed eyes down her face and soaking into her pillow.

*Maybe a glass of water will help calm her nerves.*

He started to get up, but Relena pulled him back down.

Stay.Please, just stay close to me.

Heero nodded; he could hardly say no.He set the gun and the radio on the dresser, kicked off his shoes, and slid under the covers.She was shivering, either from cold or fear; he couldn't tell which but it was probably some combination of the two.He put an arm around her and pulled her closer, tucking her head against his shoulder.

It's OK, Relena.You're safe.I'm not going to let anything happen to you.

He stroked her hair and gently rubbed her back.Soon she was asleep; smiling, he noted happily.Then an idea came to him.He carefully reached over to the dresser for the radio.He spoke softly so that he would not wake Relena.

The radio crackled slightly.He winced at the sound, but Relena remained asleep.

Yeah?What's up, Heero?

I need you to do something for me.Go look around out back.I thought I saw something move past the window.I think now it was probably an animal, but I want to be sure.

Sure thing, buddy boy!

It was Zechs.

How is she?

Heero looked down at Relena sleeping in his arms with a contented look on her face.

She's fine.A little shaken up, but she's sleeping now.

There was a brief pause before Zechs spoke.

Thank you, Heero.

Heero put the radio back on the dresser and settled his head on the pillow, forcing his eyes to stay open.His gaze moved down to Relena.He watched her while she slept.Her breaths were deep and calm and she was still smiling.He wiped away the last traces of her tears as his eyes began to close.Despite his best efforts, Heero eventually succumbed to his exhaustion.

* * *

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Gundam Wing or Perfect Dark (it came in earlier...don't worry about it now). They are copyrighted by people who have a lot more money than I do. This was written for fun and for the fans of the series. All ideas concerning the storyline are mine.

NOTES: Awwww! How cute was that?! Who knew Heero could be so sweet? Kind of interesting though that Heero would be talking about holding back emotions. Oh well.

Comments and criticisms are welcome. Please send them to **[HeeroWZero@hotmail.com][1]** and be sure to include your name so I can get back to you. Thanks for reading!

   [1]: mailto:HeeroWZero@hotmail.com



	5. Breakfast With The Gang

# Protector

[By HeeroWZero][1]

* * *

Heero's eyes slowly opened and adjusted to the brightness that filled the room.He held his arm in front of his face to read his watch.

*Eight in the morning.Guess it's about time I got up.*

He sat up groggily, rubbed at his eyes, and looked down beside him.Relena was not there.He looked around the room, but could find no trace of her.

His voice had a hint of worry in it.He was relieved when she popped her head out of the bathroom, though he made no indication of it.

Morning, Heero.Just hanging up my bathrobe.

Her head disappeared again.A moment later she came out of the bathroom, already dressed in her uniform, and bounced down on the bed next to him.She smiled and cocked her head to one side.

Sleep well?

He nodded.

You're awfully cheery this morning.

Well, I have you to thank for it.You were right.I do feel much better.Thanks for, umsleeping with me last night.

Heero raised his eyebrows and started laughing.

Don't let Duo hear you say that.He'll take it out of context and we'll never get him to shut up!

The two laughed until there was a knock on the door.Instinctively, Heero leaned toward the dresser and put a hand on his gun.

Who is it?

Dorothy's voice answered.

It's just me.Pagan is busy so I thought I would come tell you that breakfast is almost ready, if you two would care to join us this morning.

Heero quickly looked over at Relena, who stared right back at him.

*Could Dorothy know about what happened last night?No way.I'm just making it sound that way.*

Relena answered for both of them.

Thank you, Dorothy.We'll be right there.

When Dorothy left, she looked down at Heero, who had sprawled himself out on the bed again.

You need to get out of bed, mister.

She punctuated each of her words by jabbing him in the ribs with her finger.He grabbed her wrist to stop her.The contact made him feel a bit uneasy, but he ignored it.

Alright already!I'll get up.You go on downstairs.I'm gonna take a quick shower.If her highness doesn't mind, that is.

*He's so much cuter when he smiles.*

That's fine.I'll see you downstairs in a few minutes then.

She got up and walked out of the room.Heero pushed himself out of bed and walked toward the bathroom, rubbing at his neck.

*That was a bit awkward.I hope she doesn't expect a whole lot more of our relationship now.Maybe what I did last night wasn't such a good idea.Ah, forget about it.I'll deal with it when I have to.*

He quickly stripped and stepped under the warm stream of water.He put his hands on the wall and let the water cascade down his back, taking some of the tension out of his muscles.He looked around and found a bar of soap and two bottles of shampoo.

*Hmmm.This is a problem.Berry field and herbal relaxation.Oh well.Lesser of the two evils I guess.*

He poured some of the herbal shampoo in his hand and started scrubbing at his hair.  


---------------------------------------  


Downstairs, Relena had joined everyone in the dining room for breakfast.Duo had a large stack of pancakes and waffles on his plate and was drowning them in syrup.He welcomed her, despite his full mouth.

Hoy, Welena!Habe a woffoh.

Good morning, Duo.

The God of Death swallowed before speaking again.

Hey, what did you do with the perfect soldier?Isn't he supposed to be watching out for you?

Relena giggled.

The perfect soldier is taking a shower.He'll be down in a minute.  


---------------------------------------  


Heero stepped out of the shower, toweled himself dry, and put his clothes back on.As he stepped out of the bathroom drying his hair, something white caught his eye.He looked out from under the towel to see the blazer Relena normally wore with her Vice Foreign Minister attire hanging on the closet door.

*Guess she forgot it.*

He finished drying his hair, grabbed the blazer, and started for the dining room.  


---------------------------------------  


Relena sat down as Noin came out of the kitchen with a pitcher of orange juice.

Found it!Now who wants some?Oh, morning Miss Relena.UmI think you forgot something.

Noin tugged at the collar of her own uniform.Relena reached down to do the same, but quickly found that it wasn't there.

Oh!My blazer. Excuse me, I'll be right back.

Relena quickly stood, wheeled around, and ran right into Heero.She stepped back a little dazed and Heero held out her blazer.

You forgot this.

Oh, thank you.

She shrugged the jacket on as Heero took a seat next to Duo.

Mornin' Heero.Hey, whoa!You smell like a girl!

Heero slugged him in the shoulder.

Ow!Hey, I'm serious.You smell kinda like Hilde's hair.

Heero gave Relena a sideways glance.He could see her stifling a laugh.

It's the shampoo.Never mind that.Did you check the back last night?

Duo got a bit more serious.

Yeah, we did.Nothing, nada, zippo.Like you said, it was probably a squirrel or something trying to get out of the rain.

Heero gave an affirming grunt and looked around.

Where's Zechs?

Lady Une called this morning.Some kinda thing goin' on at headquarters this morning.He said he'll meet us outside the conference room this afternoon.

By the time they finished with breakfast it was time to get moving.Relena would be tied up in meetings for most of the day.They broke into two groups.Half piled into Catherine's circus trailer and the rest went with Quatre.Pagan watched and waved from the door as the two vehicles sped away.

* * *

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Gundam Wing or Perfect Dark (it came in earlier...don't worry about it now). They are copyrighted by people who have a lot more money than I do. This was written for fun and for the fans of the series. All ideas concerning the storyline are mine.

NOTES: Thought I have some fun at Heero's expense there. Seems funny to me anyway. And for some reason I can just picture the God of Death talking with his mouth full. I doubt something like that would stop him from talking!

Comments and criticisms are welcome. Please send them to **[HeeroWZero@hotmail.com][1]** and be sure to include your name so I can get back to you. Thanks for reading!

   [1]: mailto:HeeroWZero@hotmail.com



	6. So It Begins...

# Protector

[By HeeroWZero][1]

* * *

Heero thought he would die of boredom before the meeting let out.They had been sitting outside the conference room waiting on meeting after meeting for nearly seven hours.Quatre, Sally, and Dorothy were busying themselves with watching the crowded lobby below.Next to them, Trowa, Catherine, and Hilde were sitting against a pillar resting.A few feet away, Wufei was meditating.A bit down the hall, Zechs was leaning against the wall and talking with Noin.Whatever Lady Une had him doing earlier apparently wasn't enough to keep him busy for long.He had been waiting when the others showed up outside the conference room.Duo, meanwhile, had tired himself out and was sleeping on the next bench down from Heero.

After a few more minutes of staring at the ceiling, Heero stood as he heard the doors open.The delegates made their way into the hallway talking to each other about this dinner party and that trade agreement.Heero and the others got a few questioning glances, but they were generally ignored.Except for Duo, that is.His snoring was quite the attention getter, despite Hilde's best efforts to wake him.

Relena was the last out of the room.She wore a look of exhaustion on her face, but quickly perked up when she saw everyone waiting for her.It wasn't exactly a surprise to her, but she was happy to see some friendly faces.

Hello, everyone.Sorry about all this.That last meeting went much longer than it should have.It shouldn't be so hard to agree on something as simple as where the annual summit will be held.I hope you weren't too bored.

Sally waved her hand in a dismissive gesture.

Don't worry about it.It wasn't too bad out here.Lady Une actually had lunch sent to us while we were waiting.

That was awfully kind of her.I'll have to thank her for keeping my bodyguards so well fed.

As the group of ten walked down the hall, Heero saw Zechs and Noin talking on a nearby vidphone.From the sound of it, the person on the other end was Lady Une.Zechs ended the conversation and followed Noin toward the others.

Lady Une?

Yes, it was.She's managing a small PR crisis.It seems one of our higher up officials had a bit too much to drink last night and said some rather nasty things to someone he shouldn't have.

Actually, yes.We've been trying to keep a lid on it.How did you hear about it?

Heero shrugged.

He keeps a half dozen bottles of scotch in his office and he can't keep his mouth shut anyway.I can't stand the guy.

Zechs laughed at the truth of Heero's observation.

Well, you may not have to put up with him much longer.Lady Une and I just discussed early retirement' for him.This isn't the first time he's done something like this and if he stays around much longer it won't be the last.

They walked in silence the rest of the way down the hall and into the parking garage.Quatre suggested that they use just one car rather than two.Sally agreed that it would be easier for everyone to stay on top of things if they stayed together. They decided to use Catherine's trailer being that it was larger than Quatre's van and would fit all of them more comfortably.

Catherine was still a bit drowsy from her short nap and held the keys out for Trowa.He silently took them and slid behind the wheel while his sister reclined the front passenger seat and put her feet up on the dashboard.The others climbed into the back and filled the seats.Duo opted for the bed near the back so that he could continue his nap.Hilde decided to follow him.

As Quatre and Heero watched her walk to the back, they looked at each other and shrugged, deciding to leave the two alone.They probably need some time to themselves anyway; everyone did.They were all beginning to feel the toll that the past three weeks had taken on their lives and relationships.

Everyone ready back there?

Trowa made sure everyone had a place to sit before starting the engine, easing out of the parking area, and getting on the main highway that would take them to the Peacecraft estate.

They passed through a couple minor traffic delays, but it was hardly noticeable to the twelve occupants, most of whom were deep in thought about one thing or another.When they were about five minutes from their destination, they heard something buzzing.The pilots were glancing around looking for the source of the noise when Catherine turned in her seat.

It's just the vidphone, guys.Quatre, could you be a dear and get that for me?It's probably just the circus manager wondering when I'll be back.

The vidphone rang again.

Sure thing.What should I tell him?

Just tell him I'm busy and I'll call him later.

The phone rang once more before Quatre answered it.On the screen was a woman with long, brown hair.

Quatre.Good.You're all still safe.

Lady Une?

Yes.Is something wrong?

Uh, no.Just expecting someone else.So what's going on?

Well, I'll get to the point quickly.I thought you would be home by now, so I called the manor to give Zechs an update on our little crisis.The problem is that I didn't get an answer of any kind.Even when Pagan is busy I normally talk to one of the other servants.Then I tried your van, Quatre.Needless to say I didn't get an answer there either.I feared the worst until I remembered that some of you had come with Catherine.You don't know how relieved I am right now.

Zechs popped his head over Quatre's shoulder.He had a worried look on his face.

So what you're saying is that

that there could be something or someone waiting for you at the estate.It could be nothing and I honestly hope that I'm overreacting, but I thought it best to inform you.That way you're not taken by surprise.

I see.Thank you, Lady Une.

Her face turned sympathetic.

All of you please be careful.

The screen flashed and went dark.Sitting in his seat and leaning against the cabinet next to him, Heero closed his eyes.He had heard every word of the conversation.All too clearly, in fact.

*Well then.Seems Demarc is finally putting his cards on the table.*

To his left, he felt Relena scoot closer and hold his arm.He looked over at her.Though her face betrayed nothing, there was a look of fear in her eyes he had never seen before.He thought she would burst into tears any second.

Heero released his arm from her tight grip and reached around her, pressing her head to his shoulder.He said nothing, but ran his fingers through her hair to calm her.She smiled weakly and closed her eyes, knowing deep inside that she would be safe.

With his free hand, Heero reached behind his back and pulled out his gun to check it over.Across from him, Dorothy, Wufei, and Sally were doing the same.They knew what Lady Une's words meant.Everyone was aware of what it meant.Well, almost everyone.Sally looked at Noin sitting behind Catherine.

Someone should probably tell Duo and Hilde.

We heard.

Duo stood beside her, gun in hand.His face was serious and focused, as was Hilde's, who stood next to him.Heero nodded to them and looked to the front.

How much longer, Trowa?

* * *

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Gundam Wing or Perfect Dark (it came in earlier...don't worry about it now). They are copyrighted by people who have a lot more money than I do. This was written for fun and for the fans of the series. All ideas concerning the storyline are mine.

NOTES: Well, looks like the stage is set for the final conflict. Oooooooo...can you feel the suspense? No?! Oh well. Can't say I didn't try. Notice that Duo is ready to kick some ass now instead of being annoyingly cheerful. That's a plus for your Duo fans out there. Well, let's get on with it shall we?

Comments and criticisms are welcome. Please send them to **[HeeroWZero@hotmail.com][1]** and be sure to include your name so I can get back to you. Thanks for reading!

   [1]: mailto:HeeroWZero@hotmail.com



	7. ...So It Ends

# Protector

[By HeeroWZero][1]

* * *

Heero knelt between Trowa and Catherine and looked out the windshield as the trailer moved slowly over the gravel driveway toward the manor.He saw nothing and that was what worried him.Normally there would be someone outside tending to the flowers or sweeping the pathways around the estate.But today there was no one at all anywhere outside.As far as the manor itself was concerned, all of the windows and doors seemed to be closed and intact.It didn't appear to be forced into, but that meant nothing.There were many things he wasn't able to see at all.

Heero looked back over his shoulder and saw that the others were also looking out the windows.He was ready for this and, apparently, they were as well.Except Relena, that is.She was still sitting with her legs up against her chest and her chin on her knees.Heero could see her staring at the floor and shaking slightly.

*I hate seeing her like this.I'll be glad when this is all behind us.I think we all will be happy when it ends.And I will make sure that it does.*

Trowa stopped the trailer in front of the main entrance and turned off the engine.They sat in silence for a minute before Heero walked to the door.He paused before opening it and turned back to face the group.

Here's how we're going to do this.I'll take point.Duo, you stay behind me.Wufei, Quatre, Noin, Sally, and Dorothy, you five keep close to Relena.The rest of you bring up the rear.Got it?

They nodded firmly.

OK.When you get out move quickly, but don't get separated.Stay as close to the building as you can.When we get inside, don't move until I tell you to.Let's go.

With that, Heero opened the door and stepped out, his eyes immediately scanning the trees and shrubs nearby.Behind him, Duo looked up to the roof and windows, gun ready to shoot anything that looked like it would shoot back.The others followed them out and walked quickly to stand against the hard, stone wall of the manor.Quatre reached a hand out to ring the bell, but Heero stopped him, gesturing toward the door.

The door was closed, but not completely.Heero put a hand on his gun, which was still in the waistband of his black jeans, and pushed the unlocked door halfway open.He cautiously peered around the large, wooden door and down the darkened hallway.He reached for a nearby light switch and flicked it on.Nothing.He tried again.Still no light.

*So, he likes to play in the dark, huh?That's fine with me.*

Heero stepped through the doorway and abruptly stopped, feeling something slick under his foot.He looked down to see a small pool of dark crimson.His eyes followed a trail of blood drops to the closet a few yards away.Heero looked back at Duo and gestured with his eyes toward the closet door as the others filed through the doorway.

Heero pulled out his gun as Duo put his fingers on the handle and stood to the side of the door.Visually coordinating with Heero, Duo turned the handle and flung the door wide open.Pagan's limp form tumbled out of the closet.Relena gasped at the sight of her old friend on the floor.

Heero quickly clamped a hand over her mouth and raised a finger to his lips.She nodded to him, but quickly returned her attention to her fallen friend.Again, Heero looked toward Duo, but the braided pilot was one step ahead of him this time.He was already kneeling next to Pagan with his fingers on the older man's neck.The pulse was not as strong as it should have been, but it was definitely there.Other than a small bruise and a laceration on his forehead, Pagan seemed to be fine.Duo looked up at the others and flashed a thumbs-up.Heero nodded, turning to whisper to Sally.

Stay here and look at that cut.Wufei, you stay as well and watch the door.

The two nodded and went about their business.Heero started back down the hall, but something about the closet caught his eye.Taped to the inside of the door was a note that read:

Let the games begin!

Heero stalked over to the door, ripping the paper down and crumpling it in his fist.

*So this is all a big game to you is it?I'm going to take you down.You're mine you son of a bitch!*

He turned to the others and told them to stay put before slowly and silently advancing down the hall, his eyes darting from side to side and up and down.Duo followed a few feet behind him carefully watching for anything his friend might have missed, as unlikely as it was.

Heero stopped under the large archway and looked around.There was no one to be seen on the stairs and the room to his left seemed empty.However, when he turned to his right, he caught a glimpse of a shadow moving in a mirror.He wheeled around quickly and fired a single shot into the room he had thought was empty.It seemed that it wasn't empty after all.A shadowy figure dropped to the ground and lay still and silent.

With his gun still trained on the fallen figure, Heero looked around quickly to make sure there was no one else.Satisfied there were no other threats, he motioned for the group to move forward while he went to check on the body.Duo remained under the archway, still confused as to how Heero had even seen the guy, let alone taken him down with one shot.

The others joined Duo under the arch as Heero reached the man's body.He kicked the gun away and nudged the man with his foot.The body remained face down and silent on the floor.When Heero rolled the man over, his eyes went wide.He looked at the man's face and nearly had a heart attack.He didn't recognize the face at all.

*Shit!It's not him!*

His eyes went down to the man's shirt.Printed on it were four words that made Heero feel sick:

Game over.I win.

Heero heard the creak of a door opening and spun around.Standing at the top of the stairs was another dark figure.But this one was lowering a gun.The others hadn't seen him yet.

Heero sprinted for the group in a mad rush.He reached Relena and shouldered her out of the way just as the assassin fired a shot.As Relena was sent sprawling across the floor, Heero raised his gun and felt a sting in his shoulder while behind him, Duo dropped to the floor yelling in pain and grabbing at his leg.Heero fired two shots in quick succession.The first grazed the man's shoulder, but the second hit him square in the chest.He fell to his knees, but held firmly onto the banister.The assassin shakily pulled himself up and aimed again at Relena.Heero saw this and shouted at him.

Game over, Demarc!

The assassin slowly turned his head to look at the young man who had just yelled his name, his eyes wide in surprise.Heero focused on the dying assassin, blocking out all other sensory input.His eyes narrowed as a small, red dot appeared on the man's forehead.

I win.

Heero squeezed the trigger hard, as if all of his anger would be transferred into the bullet.He never heard the shot, but he had only to look at Demarc as his head snapped back, sending him in a heap to the floor.Heero let his arms fall to his sides as he bowed his head and closed his eyes.

*It's finally over.Now everything can return to the way it was and Relena can stop being afraid.Relena?!Where is she?What happened to her?*

Heero quickly made his way over to where she was still lying on the floor and got down on one knee beside her.

Relena, are you alright?

Relena managed to haul herself up to kneel in front of him.She looked at him and rubbed her sore arm.

Well, I'll probably have a bruise from you slamming into me, but other than that I'm fine.

Sorry about that.Didn't have much of a choice.

Oh, just forget about it.

He never expected what happened next.She lunged forward and planted a kiss right on his lips.Heero blinked in surprise, but quickly found that he didn't mind it at all.He circled his arms around her and returned the kiss with as much passion as he could muster.Her hands traveled up his arms to rest on his shoulders.He winced and pulled away.

what's wrong, Heero?Oh!You're hurt!

He looked down and brushed at the wound left where the bullet had grazed his shoulder.

It's nothing.Don't worry about it.

Relena dramatically put her hands on her hips.

Oh no you don't.Not this time.You are going to let me clean that and bandage it up.

After a brief argument, Heero finally conceded.As Relena dabbed at Heero's wound with a handkerchief, Duo yelped in pain as Hilde pressed a torn piece of her shirt on his injured leg.

Oh, stop crying you big baby.

Aw, come on.Gimmie a _break, Hilde.I just got shot in the leg!I'll never figure out how though.I mean, I was standin' behind Heero for cryin' out loud!Ow!_

He yelped again when Hilde pressed harder on his wound.Everyone laughed at Duo's predicament as they felt the pressure of the last three weeks disappear.

* * *

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Gundam Wing or Perfect Dark (it came in earlier...don't worry about it now). They are copyrighted by people who have a lot more money than I do. This was written for fun and for the fans of the series. All ideas concerning the storyline are mine.

NOTES: OK, so maybe it's a bit cheesy, but hey, this is my fic and I'll write what I want! To all you Duo fans, sorry, but I couldn't resist. =) Somehow I think that Duo getting shot at would make the other characters feel better for some reason. And of course, he'd complain and Hilde would admonish him...yeah, whatever. This isn't quite the end yet. There's one last part to kinda wrap things up.

Comments and criticisms are welcome. Please send them to **[HeeroWZero@hotmail.com][1]** and be sure to include your name so I can get back to you. Thanks for reading!

   [1]: mailto:HeeroWZero@hotmail.com



	8. Epilogue

# Protector

[By HeeroWZero][1]

* * *

Heeeeeerrroooo!What did you do with them this time?!

Duo yelled from the kitchen as Heero walked down the hall tossing an apple and smiling to himself.He'd tell Duo where he'd hidden his crutches later.Right now, Heero decided it was payback time for all of the little pranks he'd pulled in the past.Relena had insisted on babying his own wound and now all that was left of it was a small, pink scar.It was barely noticeable unless you already knew to look for it.He heard Duo yell again and laughed out loud.

*Maybe this emotion stuff isn't so bad after all.It seems to be getting easier.*

He heard a crash from the kitchen as Duo fell over.

*And it certainly is more fun.*

He let out a small laugh and continued down the hall.As he took a bite of his apple, he saw Lady Une walk around the corner and waved to her.

Heero!Just the man I was looking for.I wanted to ask you something.

You did?

Yes.I was wondering if you'd like a new office at headquarters.

"Huh?

Well, we had someonerecently and his office is now vacant.It's bigger than the one you have now and it's in the main hall.Zechs and the others are right nearby.I figured that I'd ask if you'd like to have it before I give it to someone else.

Um, yeah.That'd be fine, I guess.

Great.I'll have someone move your things in over the weekend.

No.I'll take care of that myself.

As you wish.Say, that apple looks pretty good.I'm a bit hungry myself.Are there any left?

Plenty, unless Duo landed on them.

They heard another loud crash followed shortly by more screaming from Duo.Lady Une looked at Heero and frowned.

You hid his crutches again, didn't you?

He grinned and gave her a wink, at which she laughed.

Now I think I know what Relena sees in you.

Lady Une continued on her way to the kitchen, leaving Heero to his thoughts.

*What's that supposed to mean?*

He shrugged it off and continued on his way.His wandering took him to the foyer where so much had recently happened.He looked over at the small receiving room.Thankfully, the carpet had already been replaced after the events of a week ago.He turned and walked toward the stairs where he found a small piece of paper and picked it up.He dropped the apple as he read the four words written on it:

Let the games begin!

He threw the paper aside and ran up the stairs.

*Damn it!Not again!This is _not happening again!*_

Heero called her name as he flew down the hall and burst though her door.He saw a flash of pink lunge at him from the right, but he had no time to react.His eyes closed as whatever it was slammed into him.In a second he was lying flat on his back with a weight pressing down on him.He opened his eyes and was surprised to see Relena, wearing nothing more than a pink towel and smiling down at him.She quickly kissed him before he could say anything.He blinked quickly as she pulled away.

She cocked her head and smiled.

Game over.I win.

Heero scowled angrily at her.She sat up, still straddling him, and looked away.

I'm sorry, Heero.I-

She was cut off when Heero pulled her back down and pressed his lips to hers.He gently pushed her away and it was now Relena's turn to look shocked.His eyes narrowed and he gave her a mischievous grin.

Don't you _ever scare me like that again._

He watched as her face brightened.

Fair enough.

Her mouth came down on his again as he reached with his foot and closed the door.

* * *

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Gundam Wing or Perfect Dark (it came in earlier...don't worry about it now). They are copyrighted by people who have a lot more money than I do. This was written for fun and for the fans of the series. All ideas concerning the storyline are mine.

NOTES: Well folks, that's it! Maybe a bit unlikely, but it's a fanfic. It doesn't NEED to be likely! Please write to me and tell me what you think. I'm thinking I might do something like a prequel to show just how Heero changed, but if nobody is interested, what's the point? So please write and tell me your thoughts and if you have any ideas for the prequel or any other stories.

Comments and criticisms are welcome. Please send them to **[HeeroWZero@hotmail.com][1]** and be sure to include your name so I can get back to you. Thanks for reading!

   [1]: mailto:HeeroWZero@hotmail.com



End file.
